fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Haven (WIP Title)
This is a bullet hell platformer utilizing mech walkers. Just like every mainstream platformer in the universe, the goal is to get to the end of each level. However, it obviously won’t be as easy as jumping from one platform to another. A hailing of bullets and enemies are ready to meet you at every turn, causing you to have to plan your moves accordingly. As a result, the stages themselves are rather open, with multiple winding paths, in order for you to dodge these streams of enemies and bullets. This game can be played on any standard dual-stick controller with at least four buttons. While the platforming itself is rather simple and easy, it becomes far more difficult with the rain of bullets and swarms of enemies that await you. Story TBA Controls *Left Stick - Movement *Right Stick - Shoot (360 degree action!) *Right Stick (when in close range of an enemy) - Melee Attack **Note: The range around which the right stick changes from shooting to melee attacking is dependent on the mech, but general rule of thumb is that that range is slightly greater than the range of the mech's melee weapon range itself. *Button 1 - Jump *Button 2 - Ability *Button 3 - Dash Right *Button 4 - Dash Left (HINT: You can also dash in the air (at least once)!) Walkers Nimble Walker Unlike the other mech walkers, this walker has no rechargeable shield, and can only take four hits before being destroyed. However, it has exceptional firepower, speed, and jumping ability, and can dash in mid-air two times without having to touch the ground. It is also the smallest of the mech walkers, with the smallest hitbox. Slightly difficult to control. Primary Weapon: Super Laser - A continuously firing laser that deals a large amount of damage in a short amount of time. Highly accurate. Melee Weapon: Plasma Knife - Can nearly one-hit KO any enemy at maximum level, given that the enemy in question isn't a boss. Extremely short range. Extremely fast attack speed. Ability: Cloak - Lasts 10 seconds maximum, and avoids detection from enemies. You can still take damage while cloaked, but enemies will not target you. You also cannot attack while cloaked. You can disable the cloak at any time and save the energy that wasn't used. Heavy Walker The meat shield of the mech walkers. This walker can take a lot of hits, but is big, heavy, and very slow. Its weapon also doesn't deal much damage. Has a heavy shield, and armor that can take 5 hits before being destroyed. Primary Weapon: Spread Gun - Working much like a machinegun, this weapon shoots a huge volume of bullets in a short period of time, with each bullet dealing low damage. Minimal accuracy, with no need for precise aiming. Can deal damage to many enemies at once due to its spread range. Melee Weapon: Diamond Excalibur - A rather high-damage melee weapon with extraordinary range for a blade. Very slow attack speed. Ability: Super Shield - Lasts 5 seconds, and is an impenetrable shield that blocks away bullets and destroys common enemies on contact. Note that it does not block away laser attacks (such as laser walls) or damage boss enemies. Balanced Walker The perfect balance between speed, firepower and defense. With average statistics in all fields, the Balanced Walker is ready for anything. It has a normal shield, and its armor can take four hits. Primary Weapon: Shuriken Launcher - A projectile launcher that shoots out heavy, sharp shurikens. These shurikens move fast and deal heavy damage, but the weapon itself has a fairly low firing rate. Great accuracy. Melee Weapon: Ultralight Sabre - A medium-high-damage melee weapon that has average range. Fast attack speed. Ability: Bullet Burst - The mech creates a large surrounding spread of outward bullets—each bullet does medium-low damage—and cancels out all enemy bullets shot instantaneously. More mech walkers possibly TBA Worlds World 1: Ground Zero The place where the mechanized forces first landed. The civilization that once existed here has long since been leveled by the invading force. It is a desolate area with a rather low danger index; most of the invading mechs have spread out from this point, and a relatively low number of them have stayed behind. Levels *'Level 1': Quiet Ruin - This level serves mostly as a tutorial level, just to let you get a grasp of the control and enjoy a rather relaxed stage to get used to the mechs. Very few enemies can be found here, and even less are harmful. *'Level 2': Lost Machine - This level takes place in an outdated-industrial field. Most of the enemies in this level have adopted the forms of various hazardous mechanical tools, and are rather dangerous. However, there are very few ranged-attack enemies. Try getting used to melee attacking here! *'Level 3': Gale Advisory World 2: Ghost Town A fully evacuated town that was rather untouched by the mechanized forces; instead, they have used it as a base for a small reconnaissance point. Taking this place down will take some time, but it can be a good stepping stone to driving them out of here. Mild danger index. Levels TBA World 3: Golden Mines TBA Levels TBA World 4: Grass Plains TBA Levels TBA World 5: Glossy Glacier TBA Levels TBA Gallery File:Haven_-_Heavy_Walker_Concept.jpg|Concept sketch of the Heavy Mech Walker File:Haven_-_Random_Concepts_1.jpg|A group of enemy concept sketches Category:Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Original Games